My Hero
by Unitarian Jihadist
Summary: To express his feelings about Buffy rescuing him from Larry, Xander goes for irony. Yet another Xander dresses differently for Halloween drabble.


My Hero

_To express his feelings about Buffy rescuing him from Larry, Xander goes for irony. Yet another Xander dresses differently for Halloween drabble. _

**Ethan's Costume Shop**:

"Xander, I _said_ I was sorry. I _promised_ I'll let Larry beat you up next time!"

"And I graciously accepted your apology. We're _cool_. I just wanted to dress up as my _hero_."

"No. Just, _no, _Xander. This is _disturbing_ on _so_ many levels. Willow, _talk_ to him! _Please_!"

"Xander, you're gonna need a wi..."

"_Willow_! Stop encouraging him!"

"Already taken care of, Red. Remember what those demon worshipping frat boys gave me? I figure a name tag so everything's clear, and I'll be ready to go."

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Halloween Night:**

"**Harris!**"

"Hey, Principal Snyder. What's up?"

"You are _not_ going out with these children dressed like _that_, Harris!"

"_C'mon_, Mr. Snyder. It's _Halloween_."

"If you take these children out looking like that, the district will have to pay for their therapy for three years! Get out. Go home. And when you come back tomorrow, you will be serving a week's detention."

* * *

**A Warehouse in Sunnydale, Halloween Night:**

Spike had her.

Someone, or something, had turned the walking happy meals into their costumes, and in the case of the slayer, that meant turning into some 18th Century noble airhead.

The girl who was once the slayer was weeping and whimpering. She undoubtedly would be begging him for mercy if she could overcome her fear enough to speak. And her turncoat boyfriend, his grandsire, was pinned between two trick or treaters turned demons. Even if he broke free, it wasn't going to be in time.

Overall, it was shaping up to be a _wonderful_ night.

Then, suddenly, the slayer's friend, Rosenberg, somehow inserted herself between him and the helpless slayer.

"You _aren't_ going to harm her," Willow Rosenberg said.

With a disgusted sound, Spike reached up to break the girl's neck, but there was nothing there.

"What are you, some kind of ghost?" Spike said. Then he laughed.

"That's _it_, isn't it? You're a bloody _ghost_! This night just gets funnier and funnier!"

Spike pulled the helpless slayer to him. Willow screamed her frustration and beat her incorporeal fists _through _his chest.

"Well, _wait_ a second, pet, and your girlfriend will be joining you in the afterlife."

But as Spike ducked his head in to bite into that soft, inviting neck. he heard Angel gasp, and then he heard the sounds of fighting behind him.

Then he heard an all too familiar voice speak out.

"Hi, honey. Miss me?"

Spike turned, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was _her_, the _slayer_! _Buffy Summers_!

She was dressed in a pink t-shirt, a blue denim mini-skirt, and knee high black boots. It was Buffy Summers, all right. She was even wearing a name tag saying _Hi, I'm Buffy_.

Wait. A _name_ tag?

Still holding the other girl by her dark hair, Spike laughed derisively.

"_You_ aren't the slayer!" Spike said. "You're just some _bint_ that decided to dress like her! I have the _real_ thing right _here_!"

So saying, he shook the whimpering girl by her hair, which made her whimper some more.

"Have it _your_ way," the other Buffy said as she kicked Spike in his right knee. Spike yelped. It sure _felt_ like a kick from the _real_ slayer! He let go of the slayer and grabbed for the _other_ slayer's hair.

Instead, he found himself holding a blond wig.

Spike stared at the wig in his hand. By the time he looked up and saw Xander Harris facing him in a pink blouse and a blue denim skirt, Harris had already tossed something over the blond vampire's head.

"Thanks, Xan," an all too familiar voice said as he felt a stabbing pain in his back.

"_Bloody_ Hell!" Spike said.

* * *

Buffy fanned away the Spike dust with her own dark wig before looking up and grinning at Xander.

"My _hero_," she said.

**Standard disclaimer. The characters in Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the intellectual property of Joss Whedon and the writers for Mutant Enemy, and the copyrighted property of Fox, etc. I use them here for my enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of others. **


End file.
